


Solitary confinement doesn't work like that!

by Fuck_off



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Cold Rooms, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Out of Character?, Solitary Confinement, We'll never know!, in character?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuck_off/pseuds/Fuck_off
Summary: After accidentally landing one another in Arkham Asylum, The Riddler and Two-Face hate one another more than ever. On threat of solitary confinement, they manage to avoid each other, until Harvey slips up.Thinking it's a fit punishment, the Warden sticks them into solitary confinement together.
Relationships: Harvey Dent/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Solitary confinement doesn't work like that!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jayschips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayschips/gifts).



> Establishing chapter here we go 😏.

There were many people that Edward Nygma despised, but none more than Harvey Dent. If it hadn't been for that blundering idiot, he wouldn't be currently locked up with a bunch of lunatics, forced to live through the same bland day over and over as penance for his 'crimes'. The fool just had to plot some incompetent scheme at the same time as the Riddlers master-plan, and of course, the scheme had completely ruined Edwards's plans. 

And now the Bat had them both locked away. 

So yeah. Edward hated no one more than Harvey Dent. But as much as he wanted nothing more than to make the two-faced ignoramus's life a living hell, he couldn't. The warden had said if either of them got up to any funny business, it was immediate solitary. And as much as Edward wanted to do a bit more than some 'funny business' he knew if he was forced into solitary again he really would fit in with the rest of these lunatics. 

And that was why he avoided the other supervillain. They knew one another's schedules and usually haunts, who one another hung out with, etc etc. And they both dutifully stayed as far away as possible in the small asylum. 

Today was no different. Edward knew that Harvey tended to spend this time in the library, so he stayed out of the library and instead stayed in the common room. It wasn't his favorite place, too many phychos for his comfort, but he knew the precise time that Harvey would leave the library, and then he could go there instead. 

The two hadn't spoken in the months of being locked up, but they had managed to fall into a tense pattern of avoidance. 

It wasn't as though they weren't always vigilant though. Edward was always on the lookout for possible 'issues'. If one was spotted, he left. This was the case as he stood up and began walking to the halls to go to the library. 

By now Harvey should be gone to the outside area, and the guards knew their routine well enough to not ask questions as the convict began his leisurely journey to one of the very few quiet havens in this madhouse.

When he arrived at the library doors, the presiding guard gave him a strange look that he cataloged for later review, but otherwise ignored.

He went to find the book he had been reading yesterday on the shelves. He didn't like checking them out, as other inmates loved to get him in trouble in any way they could. The solution he found most reasonable was to leave them in a certain spot to come back to the next day.

As he rounded the shelves, his peripheral vision picked up someone sitting at a usually empty table. He turned his head, expression bored, to catalog the other inmate and assess whether they were likely to cause an issue.

To his immense surprise and immediate rage, it was Harvey.

Harvey, who shouldn't be in the library.

Harvey, who should have left at least half an hour ago.

Harvey, who knew better than to be in the same room as him.

And yet, here he was, as bold as day, as though he wasn't breaking THE silent rule. 

He marched over and slammed his hands on the table, hoping the librarian wouldn't alert the guards before he got in at least a couple of good swings. This was an insurrection against the order they had managed to establish.

"Riddle me this HARVEY," he spat out, disgust written across his face as he registered the shock on his rival's face, "if it's 4:30, and you always leave the library at 4 pm sharp, why would you still BE HERE?" Edward knew the hiss of anger made his words hard on the ears and didn't care.

"It's already 4:30?" Mumbled Harvey as he looked at the clock in surprise.

Edward didn't buy it. "You little shit. First, you get me thrown in this hellhole," Harvey shot something back in retaliation, Edward didn't catch it, "and now you don't even have the decency to stay out of my way?"

The shift from Harvey being the most present to Harv -or more obviously, the villain Two Face - was instantaneous, and hard to catch unless one was used to watching it happen. Edward was used to it.

"Oh, I'm sorry little Ms. Prissy, am I interfering with your precious reading time? Maybe you should grow up and leave me ALONE." The scowl he wore was relaxed but still aggravated. His shoulders were tense, but with stress, not anticipation.

Edward couldn't stand it.

Before he could register what he was doing, he swung his fist at the scared portion of the man's face, knowing it would hurt more than the unscathed half. 

When his fist connected, he was disappointed to not hear a crack but didn't have enough time to dwell on that before he pulled back for another punch, and then had to deal with Harv's own fist. 

Unfortunately, or luckily, before either could land another blow guards were there and pulling them away from one another. They were both shouting insults, crass enough that Edward vaguely picked up on the librarian covering her ears. He knew her well enough to know she balked at almost nothing.

He almost wished he had the decency to feel bad for starting a fight in her domain. Obviously he didn't, he cared more about the punishment that was coming, but it was the thought that counted.

As they were dragged out of the library, Edward glared at Harv. This was HIS fault. If he had just stuck to their routine! This wouldn't have happened. But of course, the idiot couldn't even do that much. 

The room they were dumped harshly into was the last place either villain ever wanted to end up.

The warden's office.

She wasn't necessarily a cruel woman, but she dueled out punishments with vindictive glee as often as she thought necessary. And it seemed she thought now was the time to do so.

"Boys! What brings you to my office on this fine day?" Her smile was wide enough to compete with the Jokers, something that she took pride in.

She tsked when they remained silent.

"Well, if you want to be that way I suppose we shall just have to get to business! Now did I hear you two lovelies got into a little quarrel? After being so well behaved for sooooo long?" She moved around her desk as she spoke, making both villains move back in their bolted-down chairs. As she delicately sat on the front of her desk she gave them a chilling smile.

"Well? Did I hear right or not boys?" She demanded. Her voice seemed to be meant to be airy and playful. It wasn't. 

Neither wanted to answer, but the prospect of ignoring her seemed much worse.

"Yes... Yes ma'am." Harvey said as politely as he could. 

Edward gulped when she turned her cold gaze to him. "You heard correctly ma'am." He said quietly.

Her smile widened. "And you remember what I said would happen if you boys got into any monkey business yes?" 

"Yes ma'am." They said in sync.

Solitary confinement. It was horrible. Edward shivered at the thought. At least he wouldn't have to see Harvey for the duration of his stay. Or any of the other lunatics. It wasn't much but it was something.

She clapped her hands together, her smile becoming calculating and then more wicked. "Well, boys! I have great news since you two are so desperate to be in one another's space! We're currently just about booked in solitary," she picked up some chart on a clipboard and scanned her finger over it. "But what's this! We do have *one* room left!" She proclaimed happily.

This was untrue of course. She kept a tight handle on Arkham, and most inmates stayed on their best behavior. The solitary confinement rooms were for the most part empty. But the idea of forcing the two Arch nemeses to spend a week alone together was quite humorous to her. If she was lucky they would drive one another insane! 

"What do you MEAN there's one room left?" Edward demanded sharply. He wasn't going to do this. He wouldn't tolerate it.

"Well Mr. Nygma, with all of our poor poor inmates having so little to do, they've just filled up my rooms!" A wicked smile both wooden and sharp enough to kill a vampire graced her face. 

Harv growled. "Then lock one of us in our cell. Or outsource us somewhere else." 

She smiled wider. This was exactly what she'd been hoping for. 

"No can do I'm afraid." With that, she signaled the guards from outside the room.

Harv started to shout, but Edward was frozen in place. This couldn't be happening to him. 

The warden gave them her special brand of an evil smile as the guards grabbed them and began to drag them away. Both supervillains struggled violently against their holds, to the point where backup manpower was called to tranq them. The last thing either saw was the others horrified faces as they took in their situation.

From her plush office, the Warden watched from her many camera screens as the inmates struggled before going still. She giggled. This would be perfect. Not only would it be the perfect torture for both, but no other inmate would risk a fight for at least the next month. After a week she would release them, and they could spread their story around the yard.

That is, if they made it to the end of the week. 

She watched as the guards opened the padded door, but wasn't able to see inside the cell, as it lacked a camera. There wasn't much to see, except for the two burly guards tossing the knocked out villains onto the same single twin-sized bed in the tiny room. She would have found this humorous, just as the guards did.

**Author's Note:**

> Do i know these characters? No 😏. If they're out of character-   
> I uh 😬  
> Sorry?


End file.
